


'Cause I will be the one who preys upon you sweetly

by Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Sick Stiles, Spooning, sleeping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-28
Updated: 2013-08-28
Packaged: 2017-12-24 22:21:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/945332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily/pseuds/Laugh_at_the_girl_who_loves_too_easily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>drabble</p>
    </blockquote>





	'Cause I will be the one who preys upon you sweetly

**Author's Note:**

> drabble

“Why is Stiles in my bed?” Peter questioned his eyebrows nearly in his hairline. Everyone was gathered in his front room due to Derek's apartment being flooded and it was a pack meeting. No one was happy about it but there was no place else that could accommodate them.

 

“Because he brought the food ,otherwise isn't particularly needed , and he feel sick so we didn’t think it would be a problem” Scott explained his arms crossed over his chest, he was confident with his answer. Peter ,however, was not.

 

“Why couldn’t some one else get food?”

 

“He never told us he was ill till he got here” Scott shouted in his defence, he wasn’t the best at being a good friend. Peter rolled his eyes dramatically at the wolf he created.

 

“Can we get this started , please?” Derek grunted, already annoyed with everyone. Lydia wouldn’t stop moaning to Allison about Aiden and Jackson, Boyd and Erica were being lovey dovey, Cora was being grumpy as she bugged Isaac. And Derek just didn’t want to be in his uncle's home there was something about being in his territory than made Derek feel like he had to act more like an Alpha.

 

Scott looked at Derek like he had lost his mind and when he turned around to argue with Peter, he was gone.

 

…........

 

“Peter why are you spooning with me? I know it's your bed but still” Stiles muttered against the pillow that smelled of the wolf. Peter's reply was just a grunt that vibrated against Stiles' back. The older man's arm was wrapped around his stomach and their body's were flushed together, if Stiles wasn’t ill his blood would only be travelling downwards.

 

“You don’t smell like your dying”

 

“No shit Sherlock, I’m human I catch diseases and not all are deadly” Stiles grumbled just wanting to sleep. He felt Peter's hand go up his batman shirt and he wriggled trying to get the man to remove it but when the pain and sickness started to subside, he couldn’t care less that the Creeper Wolf was tracing circles on his hipbones and happy trail. “ Why does your bed feel like heaven?”

 

“Because it cost a lot of money”

 

…....

 

“Explain to me , why we are letting Peter, the psychopath wolf, spoon with my best friend?” Scott was furious, Derek was being unreasonable.

 

“He won't harm him ,Scott” Derek sighed knowing the younger wolf will ask why. And he did with as much anger as he did before. “Because...Stiles ...is his mate”  


End file.
